This invention relates to improvements in high pressure wash pumps with a possible ejector device for detergent or similar products for cleaning surfaces in general, such as food equipment, earth moving machines and motor vehicles.
Hereinafter a detergent product or the like means any auxiliary liquid added to the wash water, such as a descaling, disinfestation, sanitizing or other similar liquids.
As is well known, said hydraulic cleaning units comprise a conveniently motor-driven pump supplying pressurized water to a hydraulic lance provided with a delivery nozzle.
Said nozzle is generally but not necessarily able to operate in two ways, in one of which it delivers a solution of water and detergent at low pressure, and in the other of which it delivers water alone at high pressure.
To mix the water and detergent, which is done automatically, such units are provided with an ejector consisting essentially of a venturi tube which intercepts the passage conduit for the water directed to the lance, and presents a transverse draw-in conduit connected, possibly by way of a suitable valve, to a vessel containing detergent.
In modern hydraulic cleaning units the hose connected to the lance is usually screwed onto a threaded stub integral with the pump delivery conduit comprising the venturi tube.
To facilitate use of the lance, the male part of a quick connect coupling is permanently screwed onto said stub, the female part being applied to the hose.
The result is hence a rotatable quick connect coupling by which said hose can rotate about itself during the handling of the lance.
The aforedescribed known arrangement has proved unsatisfactory for various reasons, including on the one hand its constructional complexity and relative machining costs, and on the other hand its overall size and weight.
In this sector there is consequently a requirement for means able to overcome said problem while still maintaining proper operability of the ejector device, by providing the pump directly with means for receiving the female part of a quick connect coupling, without compromising the mixing of the detergent with the water.
The main object of this invention is to satisfy this requirement within the context of a constructionally simple, rational and reliable solution of low overall size, cost and weight.
Said object is attained by virtue of the characteristics indicated in the claims.
In attaining said object, according to the invention the pump delivery stub is shaped as the male part of a usual rotatable quick connect coupling.

If a detergent ejector is provided, this latter comprises a tubular connection member, described hereinafter, having a first portion with which the venturi tube is associated, and a second portion in the form of a part (typically the male part) of said rotatable quick connect coupling.
Essentially, said tubular member incorporates in one piece both said rotatable coupling part and said venturi tube, which can be integral with the tubular member or not.
By this means all the objects of the invention are attained in that said double-function tubular connection member reduces the number of component elements required for connecting the ejector to the hose, with evident simplification of the assembly and a reduction in cost, overall size and weight, without any compromise in the operability and life of the ejector device.
The constrictional characteristics and merits of the invention will be apparent from the ensuing detailed description given with reference to the figures of the accompanying drawings, which show a hydraulic cleaning unit provided with a detergent ejector.